Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to editing video content, and in particular, to workflows for reviewing such edited content.
Information
A workflow for processing and editing video content may include many details or aspects. Such aspects, for example, typically may include one or more reviewers or editors reviewing at least portions of content in the form of video. Of course, it is understood that video content, here, may include an audio portion as well. A video review process typically includes physically transporting video media among members of a video production/review team, including one or more processors, reviewers, editors, or the like. Upon or after completion of a member's task, the video media or content may be retrieved and sent to a subsequent member. For example, an editor may send video content to a first reviewer, wait for notification that the first review has completed a task, then send the video content to a second reviewer, and so on. Since several members may be involved in processing, reviewing, or editing such video content, a workflow to review edited content may be relatively long or relatively complex. Managing such a workflow may thus be complex and such complexity may make it error-prone.